Not so Different
by mangageek23
Summary: She was mysterious, quiet and often kept her difference, but something about her eyes, how she held herself, she wasn't so different from the Sohmas. Is that what drew him in?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So my "first" crossover fic! I've written a rumic crossover before but completely scrapped it haha. I fell into crossover territory slowly now I'm deep in it and have participated in the xover exchanges. Still! I'm rather anxious to share this, but I tried my best!**

 **The first few chapters I walked the line of trying to wrap her in mystery and straight up "the special protagonist", there's nothing inherently wrong with the idea, but not what I was attempting.**

 **Anyway! I really hope you like this new fic from me, I have a bunch of other different crossover and other in universe stories planned and just, thanks for giving this fic a chance!**

 **Formatting as always is a fight uploading on ffn, I thought about uploading to ao3 first but ah, I'd rather test the waters here first (〃▽〃)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Kagome was a late transfer into their class.

Transfers weren't totally odd or new to Kagawa High, they had a relatively easy entrance examine and low expenses compared to other highschools.

It wasn't relatively top rated but, it was one of the biggest and easiest to get to into, so, new transfers, late transfers were common and not much of a big deal. Of course, to the students, it was something to gossip about and a source of interest for a while.

For Hatsuharu the first few of weeks at Kagawa were interesting, it was a slight adjustment going to a public school that he chose himself instead of the private ones the Sohma's usually attended, but at the end of the day, it was just school and similar to others in the subject matter.

The only major upside was that he got to see Yuki a lot more, the downside was the chatter and fawning of his classmates. After the excitement died down of a new group of freshman, most of the chatter and looks he had gotten, died down. He still got the occasional glances and shy smiles, but his classmates got the clue to maintain personal space and avoid him.

So when just as they were reaching close to a month of school, news spread that a transfer was joining their class, the excitement and chatter drove up.

Most of the other students speculated if it was another Sohma, joining the fray late, other rumors were that it was a gangster or someone who got kicked out of another school.

Like most rumors and chatter, Hatsuharu paid no mind to it besides annoyance to the constant yaking. As it was his class that the transfer was joining, many made guesses as to if it'd be a boy or a girl, and honestly, despite all the talk, he had mostly forgotten about it until the teacher brought it up the day she was introduced to the class.

When she stepped into the room, the class quieted like something out of a movie. She stood face forward, head high but didn't seem as if she was actually taking in of their faces in. Not that he could blame her.

She was tiny, looking as if she'd only be so much taller than Momiji, but her eyes held something that made him think of the older Sohmas...

Introductions were made, her voice coming out quiet but clear as crystal. The teacher directed her to the only free spot available, about a few spots from him near the back.

He wasn't sure why he took in so many details about a stranger, he was normally not interested, he chalked it up to getting caught in the "excitement" of a new classmate.

Bringing his eyes back to the front, he tried focusing on whatever subject his teacher was now droning on about.

Despite his attempts to at least pretend to stay on task, his eyes kept drifting towards his new classmate. Her hair reminded him of Rin, though where Rins was sleek and thin, hers was thick and wavy.

Looking about the room he noticed a few other male students eyeing her as well.

He sighed to himself as the bell for lunch rang and the teacher made his closing statements, putting any thoughts pertaining to the new student away and followed after Momiji to their designated lunch spot.

 **~.~**

Kagome sat at her desk as most of the other students began to leave to meet with other friends for lunch.

She wasn't that hungry...

She took a deep breath and reviewed her course schedule and books she would need to get after school.

Starting a new school was a huge adjustment, especially if one were starting late. Most friend groups would have already formed but she didn't come to make friends, no friends would be a bonus, she came to continue her education.

Fortunately, the material on the list was already somewhat familiar to her so she could grasp what the class had been introduced to already.

Kagome looked out the window, watching the clouds pass her by, no matter where you were the sky was always there. It helped ease her nerves and tension that had settled in her some. The area was quite pretty if not different from her middle school landscape.

Thinking she might as well buy a juice while she had time instead of sitting in the classroom like a loner, she left aimlessly.

Not having familiarized herself with the layout totally, she wandered a bit in search of vending machines, finding one near the courtyard.

Picking her favorite she pondered if she should go back to the classroom or not. She still had ample time and didn't quite feel like going back so she headed outdoors finding a nice tree in full bloom.

She could hear the hum of other students, chatter, and laughter. She didn't mind, she liked her distance but the noise didn't make it feel like total isolation.

It was the silence that bothered her more.

Sitting back and closing her eyes she thought over the events that led her to her current high school and so far away from home.

She missed her friends.

They never seemed farther than ever in that moment, realizing her reality.

She had all this time now when before there was barely a moment to breathe.

Things were as they should be but the cost was grand.

The thoughts she held concealed were overwhelming her and she felt like she was going to cry. Most days she tried not to think of it, but the thoughts never truly left, just always there below the surface...

Before Kagome's thoughts could spiral down a dark downward path, a voice broke through her thoughts.

"Excuse me! Ah! I-I'm sorry to bother you, but! Are you okay?"

Opening her eyes, Kagome blinked, looking up blankly at the student who stood before.

Before she could even form a reply, the girl continued, rambling,

"Ah, Sorry! I didn't mean to be rude! It's just, well, you looked so sad, I had the urge to come over and ask if you were okay..." she finished softly, a blush staining her cheeks.

Kagome couldn't help but have her own cheeks heat up. She sighed, it seemed her thoughts had gotten too far away from her and it showed on her face.

Giving a small smile, Kagome said, "Ah, no, you were right, I...I just started here and I was just remembering my old friends, I miss them..."

The girl knelt down on the grown beside her, giving a smile of her own and a bow of greeting.

"I'm Tohru Honda! New environments are always difficult to adjust to at first, are you a first year...? Sorry if that's a silly question! I don't think I've seen you around before..."

Kagome smiled a little larger at that, brightening up and appreciating the small kindness from a stranger, or possible friend...

"It's nice to me you Honda-san, I'm Kagome Higurashi, and yes, no worry I'm a first year...I actually transferred in recently...you see, I was uh, sick for a while. And now that I'm better, my mother thought it better to attend a new school to be in a fresh environment..."

Kagome wasn't sure why she decided to share so much, but the energy Tohru gave off was nothing but welcoming and kind, in a way it reminded her of home...

Tohru gave a worried look, before smiling and clapping her hands together. "Oh! It's so good that you're doing okay now! And Kagawa High is a lovely place! I've made so many nice friends, I'm sure you will too Higurashi-san!"

Before the two could talk much more, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch, startling the two.

Tohru laughed awkwardly, and Kagome couldn't help but giggle at their reactions.

Tohru stood up and offered Kagome a hand up as well, which she gladly took.

"I hope I didn't detract time from your lunch but I hope I get to see you again soon!"

Kagome replied with the same sentiments, waving a goodbye and heading back to class with a smile.

Sipping the last of her juice, she thought that the change of schools would end up working out for the better...

 **.../.../.../**

Class went on, as usual, she could feel stares on her back and from the corner of her eye during the rest of class but paid it no mind. She simply shifted her hair to block their few and focused on taking notes.

Tohru didn't mention it in the little time the two talked, but she figured that she was probably in her second year, still, she hoped to run into more than often...

Technically she was likely the same age as Tohru but that wouldn't be any excuse to ignore or avoid her classmates...no matter how she may want to...

Sighing at the end of class, she gathered her stuff and was surprised to see a blur of blonde hair headed towards her from the corner of her eye.

She hoped she was wrong but was not surprised when he appeared at her desk.

"Hi!" he said with a vibrant voice, greeting her.

Facing him fully, she looked at the boy with blonde hair, if she hadn't been incredibly used to beings appearing younger than they were, she would have mistaken him as a middle schooler.

She gave him a soft greeting in return, he smiled cheerily, his aura bright yet complicated...it held _something_ she couldn't quite place, in that moment, something that called to her. His aura was touched with something _more_ , something **_other_ **and it reminded her oh so much of her dear Shippo when she had first met him...

Without thought she gave a wistful smile, her hand reaching out and giving a pat on the top of his head...

As quick as she had done it, she retracted her hand as if burned, her cheeks burning, she apologized, grabbed the end of her stuff and made her exit in haste.

Momiji and Hatsuharu who hadn't left, standing at his desk, stood still for a moment utterly confused...

* * *

Endnotes: Despite my best efforts, I couldn't find the name of the highschool they attended in Fruits Basket, and IDK if they ever mentioned it?

Maybe I just kept missing it over and over? Couldn't find a specific area either, I assume it's more rural since even when they go shopping it's mostly market areas and shops that seem mostly local run then commercially. That and the Sohmas tend to live as far away from regular people as they can? So uh, I'm gonna kinda wing it. If someone does know the name, great! I'll try implementing it in another fic, but for this one, I'll just go with what I've written ^^; for now anyway...

I chose Kagawa Prefecture since in the anime when Fruba gang traveled, didn't take long to get near the water and stuff. Also according to a top 10 rural area article Kagawa has the culture of Konpira-san shrine, Japan's most delicious udon, and the convenience of quiet yet cosmopolitan (by Shikoku standards) Takamatsu City, so uh, perfect for this fic?!


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thank you to SheikahLover for being my first review! Q7Q/ Also! I tried searching all over the wiki but I couldn't find names for locations? Ahhh I must have missed it entirely orz;; but thank you for letting me know! Now I'll know the appropriate title for future stories. ^^**

 **Crossovers are indeed so fun and once you start reading you just get hooked. Also big thank you to my other reviewers! I hope you guys like this chapter and I hope my thoughts/direction is clear!**

* * *

During lunch, Tohru had volunteered to get drinks for everyone, or everyone minus Yuki who had been busy with classroom duties, something of which Hatsurharu was just a tad disappointed at.

Kyo who had taken to lounging mostly was sent not too long after her once they realized she had been gone longer than necessary for such a small errand. It didn't take much prodding to make the cat go either...

Kyo being sent, they rest left weren't overly concerned. Or at least Hatsuharu wasn't too concerned, between her two friends plus Kyo, anyone who would bother messing with her, was just asking for trouble...

Since there wasn't much time left the girls excused themselves and Momiji and Hatsuharu headed back to their classroom.

Momiji was busy talking his ear off on the short walk back to the classroom. Excitement over the new student, thoughts about the homework and speculations on what could have distracted Tohru for so long.

He loved his cousin, but honestly, he tuned out as soon as he mentioned the class work. Hatsuharu's thoughts drifted towards their classmate, his eyes catching her reentering shortly after them, paying no mind to the heads that turned as she returned to her seat.

It was odd he thought as he sat there, a few minutes before class was to start again.

He could feel subtle but distinct pull against the bonds of the spirit within him. As if it were trying to warn him, or tell him to get closer to the said classmate. It was incredibly odd indeed.

As class resumed and the feeling faded ever so slightly, he wondered if Momiji was feeling the same effects as well...

It was hard for him to gauge the answer on his own, while the other boy seemed interested in discussing her, he seemed no more interested than any other student when presented with someone new.

While Momiji was always seemingly open with his emotions, he was actually one of the hardest to read and figure out just what was going on in his head.

Hatsuharu found himself distracted the rest of class, it was annoying and frustrating, he was a natural observer that picked up on things, so it was natural that someone new to the environment he had grown accustomed to would catch his eye, right?

Whatever the reason, he did his best to put the interest at the back of his mind and not miss anything least it take any longer to do the work.

He unintentionally glared at the board, causing the teacher who was writing to internally sigh and wonder just why they wanted to teach a bunch of angsty teenagers in the first place...

Class went on, and Hatsuharu was safe to say that all thoughts of anything aside from classwork and hopefully seeing Yuki again soon were gone. As the end came to a close, he unceremoniously stuffed his things into his bag ready to go.

Without meaning to, he glanced at the seat a few tables from his own, seeing his cousin bounding straight up to the girl.

Hatsuharu didn't bother holding a sigh in, really...?

She looked almost like a deer caught in headlights as Momiji gave his usual enthusiastic greeting. She caught both of them off guard, neither expecting the misty-eyed look that appeared on her face before actually reaching out and petting Momiji.

His brain went blank just as she retracted her hand and immediately turned tail

"Huh..." he murmured.

The two cousins stood for a moment longer, confused.

Momiji turned a smile on his face,

"I think she likes me!"

Hatsuharu opened his mouth once, twice, before snapping it shut.

Swinging his bag over his shoulder, motioning for Momiji to come along, he finally said, "Of course she does Momiji..."

 **.../.../.../**

As they made their way home, Hatsuharu was mind was still stuck on the strange occurrence that had happened.

Higurashi didn't seem the type that normally fawned over Momiji, not that he knew much about his classmate...

But it was the _look_ on her face that gave it away, the emotion behind her eyes.

Not eyes of awe, love, or anything else that classmates tended to react with. Her eyes seemed to be framed with sadness and a tinge of wistfulness...of course, he considered, could have read too much into such a simple reaction, _but...!_

It felt achingly familiar in a way he couldn't quite name.

Though, he figured, if Momiji didn't seem overly bothered by it, then he didn't see why he should either.

The exchange itself and all other thoughts soon left his head as he later tried to work on the assignment that they had gotten in class.

He had been distracted, not something uncommon for him, having a bad habit often tuning things out when people started to drone on.

And honestly, he was now definitely paying for it, never a top student, he did decent, but the current questions on the sheet were mind-boggling and left him wanting for a distraction.

Hatsuharu's prayers were answered when a knock sounded on his door, bringing his mind to the present and away from complicated equations.

"Come in"

He was unsurprised when Momiji popped his head in, giving a smile.

Hatsuharu pushed away from his desk, welcoming Momiji in with a gesture. Momiji's smile brightened stepping in and closing the door behind him, he flopped himself on Hatsuharu's bed. Making himself comfortable, he idly swung his legs, Hatsuharu waiting for him to gather his thoughts.

"In class with Higurashi-san, you felt it too, didn't you Haru?"

Hatsuharu didn't reply, but his silence was enough of an answer for Momiji who hummed. "I'm not entirely sure how to word it...but it was if the curse of the animal sensed **_something_**..."

He continued, "It's something like when we recognize other members of the zodiac, but warmer?"

Hatsuharu's mouth screwed up slightly at that, he could agree there was something odd yet alluring about the new student's aura, but to say it could be something felt on another level like their curse...? Even with what he had felt during class, he had his doubts...

Momiji shrugged as if knowing where Hatsuharu's thoughts lay, which he likely did.

"Whatever it was, I wanna get to know her!"

At that, Hatsuharu wondered if their fates were to be doomed the minute the decision was made in the other boy's mind, or if fate had another plan for them altogether...

* * *

Endnote: Sorry for the slight delay with the chapter, I wanted to post right away, but the first half was short and I wanted to add on. No clear schedule as of now ;v; thank you for reading! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Here we are again ^^ thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! Also the review ' _Hahaha your fates aren't doomed u over dramatic cow'_ is the best line I ever received 10/10.**

 **Anyway! hopefully this update is worth it and enjoy! Also, it took like 3 days to upload because ffn wouldn't let me submit anything to doc manager orz;;; but it seems to be working now? All I can ask for T^T**

* * *

Kagome's cheeks burned as she quickly made her out of school.

She couldn't believe herself! That she had gone and patted another student like a pet or a small child, oh how embarrassing!

' _Oh gosh! What they'll think of me now...?_ ' She thought despondent, she would need to apologize if she got the chance the next day.

Kagome wasn't sure what had come over her, it was like during lunch, her thoughts had gotten away from her, just the second time around, her body followed.

It was the aura about him, it felt tainted...? _Cursed_...? Something called to her like the touch of _yoki_...? She couldn't quite place it, but the familiar register paired with his bright aura lined with pain brought her back to the past.

She knew it did no good for anyone to see shadows of another in a person of the present.

She'd just needed to make a better impression the next day, that was if her odd actions hadn't run him off...

Kagome had been called worse things than odd, but that was then and not now and she hoped to make new bridges.

Leaving school, she did not rush home, instead, she rushed in the direction of her newfound part-time job.

She had looked for work in several locations before she started at Kagawa. And had fortunately been accepted for a job as a cleaner for some large corporate office building, she had one other job she was hoping to hear back from, a cafe not too far from her home.

They paid about the same, so she would need to do both, but maybe after saving up she could afford to just do the one, Kagome well experienced with saving and finding a use of everything without excess waste.

There was a local shrine she knew she would have found an easier job at, but her heart and mind weren't quite ready to take up full miko duties once again...

Kagome kept up her training of sorts in her new home, warding the place and shrine before she left. Practicing with sutras and making ofudas. She wasn't the best at attaining zen and working with her ki, but she wanted to do her family from the past proud. She was still rather untrained, having no real teacher, but the words of her friends and history of past. So, she read what she could and kept close items from the past, the history would live through her.

Kagawa High was too far to commute to from the shrine and home she had for the most part grown up on. She and her mother searched up and down for a suitable housing while she went to school in a different prefecture.

Her mother and grandfather would help pay for housing, but she hated the idea of costing the family an extra expense just so she could go to school and sought ways to ease the cost. They had supported her endeavors in full and she wouldn't take it for granted.

Her family loved her dearly and she them, but a small part of her was somewhat thankful for the reprieve away from them. Kagome had always been independent and mature, but this had grown more so after her travels, and yet her family still acted like she was the Kagome from before.

Technically, she was, she hadn't changed much, only grown. Though only a few years of life over the journey, she had wizened beyond thought. It was funny, despite all she had learned and experienced, it still felt like a new step of life and that she was back to the stage of beginning before her trip down the well. Only this time, she was relearning how to blend in with the modern world, when before she tried to blend with the past. She had to relearn how to make friends and let people in.

Kagome, loathe to admit it, but she had grown a tad shyer and more reserved after her adventures in the past.

She so used to the close-knit pack like nature, it was an adjustment to be without it, offering friendship to anyone and everyone.

Kagome was a social butterfly in nature, but being in her own time for good made her feel isolated, not a part of past or future, floating. Not fitting in, odd one out and it made her confidence in herself fall.

It was both like and unlike her, she was a sensitive but she was also so much stronger than she gave herself credit for. She would simply need to be reminded of her own strengths in due time.

But for the present, she got to her part-time job on time, greeting the workers and changing into her new uniform, she took a deep breath, steeling her resolve before starting her shift.

Leaving the room, she bumped right into another person, she and the other person began apologizing profusely.

Kagome began helped pick up the fallen trash bags, looking up she was surprised to see a familiar face, "Honda-san?"

"Yes! Oh? Higurashi-san! Oh, I'm so happy to see you again!" She said beaming.

Kagome smiled, put more at ease than before, "It's good to see you too, looks like we're working together, please take care of me!"

Tohru responded quickly, cheer making her movements erratic.

"It's a pleasure to work with you too! Please take care of me as well!"

 **.../.../.../**

The two talked amiably as they worked, Tohru while friendly with her older coworkers was ecstatic to have someone about her age, and hopefully, friend work with her.

Though new to the job, Kagome was a fast learner and efficient, it almost made Tohru feel embarrassed about her more clumsy nature.

But then Kagome would come to her for guidance on what to do, if this was the right way, where this belonged and it was the cutest thing! Tohru didn't often feel like the more knowledgeable person when it came to a task, she was good at cooking and cleaning, but had little need for her friends to come to her for help. So small as it was, she was happy to be the one to teach.

Kagome stood a bit shorter than herself, it wasn't a big difference and she wouldn't have even realized it at first glance, only when working side by side.

If she hadn't met her at school, there might've been a chance for her to mistake her age like she had done with Momiji. And though unintentional, she felt the need to dote on the smaller girl.

Kagome was oblivious to such thoughts and actions, just glad to have a friend at work and school to turn to.

The job was simple but exhausting, between school and the built-up tension and was eager for sleep...and yet she lingered not ready to go home.

She was used to being by herself, but the thought of going to an empty space and eating alone caused a sense of melancholy as she changed back into her clothes.

Kagome shook away such thoughts before she could worry Tohru.

Exiting, she saw her friend off first, assuring her that she'd get home just fine. Kagome recognized a familiar tinge in the aura of the boy who came to walk Tohru home but didn't let herself think too much about it.

She waited until Tohru and the boy were just out of site before finally taking the steps towards home. She wasn't too worried, she could protect herself ably, if not a touch out of practice.

Fortunately, she made it to her small little home, a rented space that rented to students and workers. She was relieved to take her shoes off and release her bag, more tired now that the day was finally, finally coming to a close.

It was a bit funny, despite her adventures, it seemed she was a bit out of practice with a lot of things.

The worry of melancholy was unneeded, she ate some fruit in a daze before preparing for bed. Once hitting the mattress falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

Last lingering thoughts on how the hands of fate were trying to steer her once more, but she was ever in control of her path, and she would fight whatever came at her. Optimistic, she was peaceful and would be ready for the next day.

 **.../.../.../**

The following morning was a bit of a rough start. Getting up her body ached as if she had been hit by a steamroller, fortunately, in the habit of waking early, she went through stretching and a few yoga poses. The movements helping ease her body and mind to a degree before she started her day.

Her head felt light as she hadn't eaten much that night but nerves began settling in her stomach and she didn't feel up to a breakfast.

She had bought a few essential groceries and Mama Higurashi had made sure she had a few meals stocked up to last a good few weeks. But Kagome was saving the meals for her dinners, so as of now she didn't have much for lunch, she would need to stock up after class that day...

She grabbed a granola bar and an apple which was better than nothing and left.

While walking to school, she had the thought of if she didn't know better, she could have sworn that the uniform skirt was shorter than the one she wore in junior high. At least, this time around she wouldn't need to worry about constantly repairing or worse case having to buy another.

Her hair had grown much longer, and she used it as a shield of sorts while moving past people. Focusing ahead and keeping her eyes away from any one person.

Arriving at the classroom with ample time and without much trouble, she relaxed for a moment but that was when the hyenas descended...

* * *

Endnotes: Hey so a bit of exposition and a little introspective I guess you could say and a hint of drama. Also I realized the category for the story doesn't quite fit, while certainly some hurt/comfort I think it lies a bit more in humor in the future and splash of drama-esque humor?

I have an outlined idea for the story, though it's not all down on paper and apt to changing accordingly, nevertheless! I do hope you enjoy my little fic! And please review! It keeps the little fire in my heart a burnin ^^ until next time~


End file.
